Pirates of the Caribbean: Return to Port Royal
by eletyx
Summary: Sora, Goofy, and Donald return to Port Royal to search for the fragment of Xehanort's shattered memory hidden there. This is my second story so please R & R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Notes: this is a continuation of the kingdom hearts series where Sora and Co. have to find the lost memories of Xehanort which are hidden in the hearts of one person in each world. This one is a return to the world of Port Royal. Please enjoy and feel free to post comments, good or corrective criticism. Please enjoy. (I don't own any characters.)

"Your time is almost up Jack."

The voice startled Jack Sparrow and he tuned around to see who the source of it was. There before him was Bootstrap Bill, Will Turner's father. He was sitting down by the mast where the shadows hid hem well.

"Bootstrap!" Jack exclaimed, "Good to see you. Though, I didn't figure that I would be see'in you again."

"Thanks," he replied in his grim tone. It was really obvious that he didn't want to be here telling Jack this. "I didn't think that I would be see'in anyone again either. Strapped to the canon on the bottom of the ocean, weight of the water crushing down on me, slowly suffocating, for what seemed like an eternity. The whole time wishing that if there was some way to end this torment I would take it."

"Well that's the sort of think'in that would attract him," Jack said almost to himself.

"I see you got the Pearl back, eh?"

"Yes, though not alone," Jack paused. "Your son helped me regain this pride, and a few others…"

"Turned out a pirate after all then,"

"Not in the least," Jack said with a little bit of a laugh. "He's by far to honourable for that sort of life."

"Good, good," he said, pausing as if not sure how to continue.

"Thirteen years," he said at last. "Seems like such a long time, but it came around all to quickly."

"Refresh my memory," Jack said, trying to stall for time. "What does thirteen years mark the anniversary of?"

"Your time is up!" Bootstrap said, unable to stall any longer. "Thirteen years you have been the captain of the Pearl and now is the time to pay for those years."

"Ok. Well how would you like me to pay. We got a chest full of gold, and an abundance f rum-"

"He's coming! You know what you owe him and you had better pay up."

"But the Dutchman already has a captain so there really is no need for me-"

"Then its to the locker to yeah then!" There was a pause as the two men stared at each other.

"Well tell dear Davy that I'm not sure that I will be obliging, but do send him my dearest wishes." With that Jack ran down the crew quarters, getting everyone up. He could hear behind him Bootstrap yelling his final warning, "You cant run forever!"


	2. Chapter 1: Revisiting Will

Chapter 5

Notes: thank you for bearing with me for the last chapter. It was necessary to move the plot along, and now we can get back to more action based sequences. P.S. when I was writing this story I made it so that it could easily be transferred over to a video game format, so that may explain a few things regarding the style. (Alas, I don't own any characters in this chapter)

"So," contemplated the Queen, "the Princess has even more protectors now. But alas, the Heartless failed miserably in their last attempt to assassinate her. Perhaps some jobs are meant to be done personally. I will just have to deal with Snow White myself!"

She marched down the stairs to her dungeon laboratory. There she looked up a spell to disguise her so entirely that no one would ever guess who she was. When she found it she began to recite it and do each intricate step.

"Change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak. "Mummy Dust" to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind... to fan my hate! A thunderbolt... to mix it well. Now... begin thy magic spell. A perfect disguise!"

Her laugh, now a cackle, soared high in the night. She was the perfect assassin now. No one would recognise her and she had the most lethal magic at her disposal. But brute force simply was not her way. She preferred trickery and deceit, which went oh so well together. Poison was her weapon of choice, and poison she would do. An Applebomb Heartless appeared before her and grew null on the table before her. The black area that was its face hid, to make it seem like a real apple.

But that was not enough. The apple would simply explode on her first bite and that would be far too messy. She dipped it in a poison that would make the victim fall into such a deep sleep that she would appear dead.

Everything was set, except for those blubbering fools that kept getting in her way. "Heartless heed my call! Attack the dwarves and their companions. Ensure that once they leave the cottage they never return! Then Snow White shall be all mine!"

They all woke up bright and early the next day with the promise of waffles. Snow White had gotten up early and made them so they could have a hearty breakfast. And heartily they ate! Sora gulfed down several waffles to himself, white Donald was close behind. But the time for merriment came to an end as the cuckoo clock struck eight O'clock, and it was time for them to set off for work. Snow White personally saw each and every one of them off. She waved good bye to them as they walked into the distance of the rolling hills. Dopey jumped up and down with excitement at the thought that he would help Snow White out for the entire day.

The others were merrily marching down the hills. They didn't get to far though before they ran into the Heartless. This particular platoon was made up of Shadows, an easy match even for the inexperienced. The Dwarves all huddled in a circle with their backs together at the face of their enemy from yesterday. When the Heartless closed in enough to attack, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all did. The Dwarves all noticed in astonishment the easiness at which they fell.

They all stood together and pounced on the closest one, and started beating it maliciously. The Heartless was dispatched quickly, but they continued to beat each other for a while till they noticed the absence of their enemy.

Overall it only took a couple of minutes to dispatch this group and they were able to move on.

"Don't the Heartless ever give up?" asked Doc.

"Not so long as there is a person to direct their rage," answered Sora.

"Stop your blabberin!" yelled Grumpy. "We won and that's that! Now lets move on!"

"Who put you in charge!" muttered Donald under his breath. But Grumpy's words did remind them that they had to move on. With only a few more Heartless encounters they were able to reach the mine relatively quickly. When they reached it Doc had a look of confusion on his face.

"Now hold up!" he commanded holding out his arms. "Look there." He pointed at the open door that held all their valuable jewels. "Now I'm positively sure that I saw Dopey lock it yesterday."

No sooner than he had declared that a Knight walked out, with a bag of jewels slung over its shoulder. It saw them and walked into the mine.

"Heartless!" they all gasped in unison, but Grumpy was the only one that took action.

"I'll teach yeah for robbin us, yeah filthy rat!' He yelled as he charged into the mine.

"Grumpy!" called Sora, who ran into the mine after him.

"Hey!" yelled Donald, "What's the big idea! Wait for me!" he to ran, but ran right into an invisible wall just at the cave entrance. They had seen the likes many times before.

"Gawrsh," moan Goofy, "guess we're locked out.

"I smell the Heartless!" accused Donald.

"Well now," mediated Doc, "we must watch our heads and keep up our guards. Sora and Grumpy will make it out alright, you'll see."

The Knight ran and jumped in one of the mine carts. Its momentum sent the cat sailing down the tracks. Grumpy flowed suit with another car. Sora just managed to catch the cart with the end of his Keyblade. He used some leverage to hop in, and by then they were speeding into the great unknown of the mine shaft.


	3. Chapter 2: Flight of the Brute

Chapter 2

Notes: I don't own any characters in this chapter. I have come up with some concepts for several heartless though. Please send reviews though so that I can find out your opinions.

The Brute Heartless was walking away, cage in hand with Elizabeth trapped inside of it. Maleficent disappeared in a surge of flames and flew across the sky toward the docks. And several Heartless appeared between them and their pursuits.

Will immediately drew his ceremonial blade. The Heartless were nothing new to him. Sora followed suit by summoning his keyblade. Donald and Goofy both stowed their weapons. They made a rough arc form with Sora and Will in the center poised for battle as the Heartless closed in on them.

Sora was the first to break rank and charge at the oncoming barrage. Will followed up, sword n hand. The first Heartless o taste their wrath was a Pirate, with its huge sword. IT parried Sora's first strike, but fell victim to the following slash, and disappeared with a puff of smoke in the next. Will also did combat with a Pirate, not being as strong n attacks, but making up for it with quicker reflexes and more hits. Donald and Goofy both fought as well in their own personal styles. The Heartless were relatively weak, and were dispatched of quickly.

As Will cut down the last Heartless with a puff of smoke he searched for the Brute. He saw it trotting away using the base of the cage as a third limb. They could hear Elizabeth calling for help. They rushed after her, managing to move close to a block before another platoon of Heartless appeared.

And so this vicious cycle began, each time getting a little closer to the dock. The final battle took place in the space just before the dock. Mist was hanging low on the ocean, preventing the actual ocean to be seen. The Brute was just about to leave the area when Donald took action.

"Oh, no you don't!" he screamed. He used his staff and shot a bolt of fire out. It hit some of the cranes. They all fell making a barrier that prevented the Brute from fleeing any more. It turned around ready for a fight. The sword was raised as it prepared to fight.

It stood poised as the four of them stood in a battle stance ready to retaliate at the first move, hesitant to make it due to the captivity of Elizabeth. It was the first to strike, swing its huge sword in a wide arc. They all jumped to the side to a void it. Sora landed in a crouching position, and sprung forward raising his keyblade for a huge swipe. But as he swung, the Brute raised the cage before him, putting Elizabeth directly in the line of danger. He stopped in mid-swipe and continued flying past it. Will was the next to recover he ran forward and slid underneath the sword, and continued past through the Brute's legs to the backside. There he managed to get in several good hits before the Brute turned and used Elizabeth as a hostage again. He backed away fearing his bride's safety. Goofy used Will's actions to distract the Brute while he threw his shield repeatedly at the now exposed backside. As the Brute turned around Goofy threw the shield one last time which curved around the Brute, but hit it on its way back to Goofy's hand. No sooner than the shield returned to his hand did Donald leap up and shoot a ball of fire not two feet from the Brute's head. Sora leaped in and used a mid-air combination of attacks on it's head while it was still dazed. It flew away at the sheer force of all the combined attacks. It landed near the barrier of the fallen cranes.

They all closed in slowly for another attack, but being cautious to make sure that no harm would come to Elizabeth. As the neared they could see that the latch on the cage was nearly open, hanging on by a thread. They inched closer still but halted at the sound of a familiar voice.

"You have not won yet!" Maleficent's voice echoed through the fog. Her signature green fire began to burn the barrier, as the Heartless regained life and fled through it. The sheer heat of the deathly fire was enough to prevent them from pursuing it. But the fire did illuminate the fog, allowing them to see into the distance.

There ready to launch at the dock was a Heartless ship. It was massive; possibly bigger than the Black Pearl in size. Near the bow were the two holes in the deck where the menacing yellow eyes crept out. The deck was that of a normal ship, albeit coloured strangely. The main sail was large, black and bore the Heartless symbol on it. At the stern of the ship was the Captain's wheel, with none other that Pete behind it. Maleficent stood just behind Pete, watching over all the hustle and bustle of the ship. A whole crew of Pirates, Air Pirates, and Barrage Cannons, manned everything on the ship. Over all it was a ghastly sight that put fear even into the heart of Will, who thought that he would never be scared again after seeing Jack in his cursed form.

The Brute was running along the dock where it grabbed a crane and swung up onto the deck. It was so massive that it barely was able to fit underneath the sail and took up a large portion of the deck. They deck opened up to admit the Brute to fuse into it where it's upper torso hung out of the side, cage and sword still in hand.

"Behold!" Maleficent yelled, "the Shadow of the Seas! This vessel is my own of command. And on it I have your dear Elizabeth hostage. But fear not! She shall be returned to you in dear time completely unharmed. But I will require a token for such a bargain: the heart that holds the Memory in this world."


	4. Chapter 3: Reasonings

Chapter 3

Notes: I don't own any character, though I can take credit for a few Heartless ideas

They all stared blankly at the massive Heartless ship as it began to sail away. The green fire had died down now, and permitted them to come onto the dock to helplessly watch the ship sail away with Elizabeth still crying for help in the distance.

"Hurry," Will exclaimed, "we have but not time to loose."

"But Will," Goofy said, "We can't follow them in this here fog and we have no idea where they're a goin."

"That doesn't matter we have to try," he said distraught with the loss. "Elizabeth's life is at stake and we have no idea where the memory of hers even is."

"Well…" put in Donald, "we know that whoever has the memory has bad dreams about it, sometimes gets mad or sad cuz of it, and…"

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "We just need to find someone with all of that stuff and we can save Elizabeth!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Donald with all his rage evident in his face. "You know that we can't let her get her hands on the memories."

Sora sunk his head at the remembrance of how dire their situation was. They all sunk their head, unable to think of a way out of this loophole. That is until Goofy piped in.

"Hey, we may not know where to go but I'm sure Jack could help us!"

They all raised their heads, the most obvious answer had avoided them. "Yeah," said Sora, "Jack would help us, I'm sure of it."

"But then the problem lies in finding Jack," added Will.

"Not a problem," said Sora in his laid back tone, "I am sure that we ask around someone will have heard or seen to Black Pearl."

"I hope your right," said Will, "because Elizabeth's life now hangs in finding Jack."

Back on board the Heartless ship Elizabeth was trying to make an escape. But before she was forced to strand herself in the middle of the ocean she would try to negotiate her way out of here first.

"I demand to be released!" she screamed. "My father is the governor of Port Royal and will have the whole Navy if you don't release me this instant!"

"Settle down t'ere yeah little pipsqueak." Pete had came over to the side of the ship and was looking at Elizabeth over the side.

"What's all ter commotion about?" he asked.

"The commotion has a great deal to do with the very fact that you have robbed me of my wedding day and are now sailing across the seas to who-knows-where on this monster ship!"

"Wow, those're fancy words," commented Pete. "Mind just telling me what you really want. And no big fancy words this time!"

"Let me out of here!"

"Silence! Both of you!" Maleficent was making her way down the deck to where her and Pete were arguing.

"What is the source of all this commotion?"

"Well," Pete stuttered, "This here little lady wants out of that there cage."

"Oh," she said with a bit of a chuckle. "The prisoner wants to be released. How charming."

"What do you hope to gain by keeping me on board of this monstrosity!" cried Elizabeth.

"Oh, a great many things," she mused, "the most important of which would be a fragment of Xehanort' shattered memory."

"And how does my captivity help you ensure your obtaining it?"

"Because, your dear Will loves you so dear that he will do anything for you, no matter what the cost."

"So I'm ransom then?"

"It would appear so, and until such time you shall remain here as a token of goodwill that dear William and his incompetent companions shall return."

"They are not incompetent! If I recall correctly they managed to foil your plans last time he visited Port Royal."

Maleficent turned around at the recollection of a failure, even if not completely on her behalf. "I failed did I?" Flames rose above her cloak in her rage. "I most certainly did not! Pete's incompetence and Barbossa's lack of skill was the reason for my demise last time my presence was here! I am here in person this time! To ensure that my goal shall be met, and now it appears that poor Jack Sparrow is out of the picture to help foil any plans."

"How do you know such things?" Elizabeth sneered.

Maleficent simply smiled as she stroked her ravens backside, now perched on her staff.

"A little bird told me that he now has a reason to fear the seas, isn't that right my pet?"


	5. Chapter 4: Motives Unleashed

Chapter 4

Notes: This chapter is a set up for the events that follows in the following chapter; it sets up a number of motives for all the characters. I hope that this story is working out good your all of you readers, but please leave some reviews so that I may hear you opinions and questions. I don't own any characters in this chapter.

"Aye. that would be the island that we were directed to," said Will as they approached the lonely island. It was covered in dark shrouds that gave it an eerie feeling. That combined with the fact that it was uninhabited, and unknown to all but the most sea-worthy of folk, made it doubly foreboding.

"Well it sure looks creepy," commented Sora.

"Yeah," added Donald, "it sends shivers down my spine!"

"I wonder who lives there?" asked Goofy innocently.

"No one," answered Will. "The island has never been inhabited for as long as anyone can remember. Jack supposedly found it years ago and used it as a hideout when he needed to disappear. I hope that that we have the right island."

"Of, course we do," said Sora. "we followed our hearts, just like the map said."

"Well I don't know," said Donald, "I was hoping that there would be some treasure on this one like The Isle de Murtag."

"Donald!" exclaimed Goofy, "how can you be thinking about treasure in a time like this?"

Donald blushed at the mention of this, but jumped a foot in the air at the sound of thunder.

"It looks like it is going to storm really bad," said Sora.

"Indeed,' returned Will, "someone must have upset Davy Jones deeply for it to be this big of a storm."

"Davy Jones?" pondered Goofy, "Who's that?"

"Legend has it that he is the ruler of the sea. He fell in love wit it so deeply that he became one with it, and when he feels rage, it is released through the sea, as a mere extension of himself. That is, of course, if you believe such things."

"Just a bunch 'O hocus pocus, that's all," said Donald.

"Regardless, we had better batten down the hatches, its going to storm soon and we are approaching land."

Elizabeth moved ever so quietly. The Brute was sleeping and she was afraid that any sudden movements would disturb its slumber. She was about to try to unlock the cage when she heard a rush of air from behind her. She quickly turned around, determined not to get caught with her intentions obvious.

"And just what do you believe you are doing?" came the cool piercing voice of Maleficent.

"What does it exactly does it look like I am trying to do?" she countered.

"Despite my best attempts I am unsure. But you must be nervous as to the definitions of your fate."

"But you said that I would be safe!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I do realize that, but I also realize that your dearest fiancé might not be able to obtain the heart that I seek."

"Either way my fate does not seem to be connected."

"Oh, but on the contraire, your fate is the leverage for his actions, and a little mutiny that I have planned."

"Mutinies gain you nothing, just ask Captain Jack Sparrow, he shall vouch for my case."

"Jack Sparrow, I do believe Pete mentioned him. Isn't he that pirate that foiled his plans alongside Sora and his lackeys?"

"In that account you would be right. Jack sparrow is the most infamous pirate in these waters and knows them like the back of his hand."

"Interesting, he may be of some use to me. Heartless." She summoned a whole group of Heartless to gather around her. "Seek out the pirate captain, Jack Sparrow, and bring him to me."

The Air Pirates soared off in all directions in search of him, while the rest disappeared, soon to reappear else where to continue the search.

"In the case the William is unable to succeed, perhaps this Jack Sparrow may be of some assistance. In which case use of your fiancé will cease, and I will have to dispose of him."


	6. Chapter 5: In Search of Jack

Chapter 5

Notes: I don't own any characters in this chapter.

Sora, Will, Donald and Goofy had tied down the small boat that they had used on the island and were walking around the perimeter, hoping to find some sign of Jack. Sure enough not far from where they had landed the Black Pearl was tied down, and abandoned.

"Well," said Sora, "at lest we know that we have the right island now."

"Yes," said Will, "and now we can follow his trail to find him." He bent down and examined the sand by his feet. "There is a track leading this way. The footsteps go in a straight line, but not by any particular rhythm, and though he was not sure where he was going, or he had consumed a large amount of rum recently."

"That's Jack for you," said Sora.

They followed the tracks into the jungle by the beach, with Will giving a commentary along the way. "This is interesting," he said suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Donald.

"A large number of tracks suddenly appear out of nowhere. Jack, is startled, and turns, on the spot, realizing that he is surrounded, and draws his sword while assuming a battle stance. The new beings, creep closer, one step at a time. Jack suddenly lunges out in one direction, scattering a large number of the beings. They create an opening, through which he runs."

Will followed the one set of tracks, they went on for some distance before Will said, "and here he falls for no apparent reason. He scurries around in the sand for a bit before he gets up only to fall again. A set of footprints leads up to him, and from there we see that he scurries a bit before his footprints disappear. The other set walks off in this direction."

He pointed down a trail where numerous tree limbs had been cleared away and several plants had been squished.

"I betcha anyting that he was attacked by ter Heartless," said Goofy as they looked down the trail.

"Well, if he was attacked he is now their prisoner," stated Will.

"Well wa'ya watin for?" exclaimed Donald. "Lets go find him.

They raced down the path until they heard a large tree branch snap. They all stopped around to listen. Suddenly a huge branch fell down on the path, just barely missing them. It was followed by a large number of Pirate Heartless, bearing a battle stance. Donald was the first to react this time and used a Thundaga spell on them. Close to half of them disappeared but the remaining ones charged. They all pitched into the battle, where the Heartless were easily dispatched.

But as the classic signature move of the Heartless, the depleted ranks were quickly replenished by new ones. They cam pouring from across the broken branch, making it impossible to turn back.

Donald saw this and turned tail and ran. Goofy, and Sora followed as well, with Will retreating when an Air Pirate made contact enough to make him fly back. They ran down the path with the hordes of Heartless pouring after them.

Finally they came to a clearing, with a cliff at the end. A long and narrow suspension bridge spanned the huge gap. Donald halted before he got to the bridge, not trusting its structural integrity. Goofy, not wanting to run into him, stopped as well and turned around. Sora and Will caught up with a moment to spare before the Heartless would be upon them.

"We must cross this bridge," said Will, while panting.

"But it looks like it could fall any minute," said Goofy.

"Well then we will just have to go one at a time right?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, me first!" Said Donald as he began to make his way across the bridge. It was a long tedious process as he didn't want to go to fast as to damage the bridge.

He was about halfway when the Heartless arrived. Sora, Will and Goofy turned around to face the monsters, as Donald continued his way across. They fought for a few good minutes, always making sure that no Heartless managed to damage the bridge, before Donald yelled that he was across. Goofy was the next to cross. He was even slower than Donald, but that was to be expected.

Will and Sora fought bravely. A huge number of Heartless vanished at the taste of their blades. When Goofy had finished traversing the gorge he called over to them. Will was reluctant to go, but went none the less. The task of protecting the bridge fell solely on him now. It was double hard, trying to fend off the Heartless, while Will made his way across. He was constantly forced to beat off the occasional Pirate that managed to make its way to the bridge post. The Heartless tried to snap the bridge by taking out this post, but Sora was able to take care of them easily.

It didn't take long for Will to cover the distance of the bridge and called Sora over. He began to back his way down the bridge, as he fended off the Heartless.

"Sora needs some cover!" exclaimed Donald. "Give me a boost!"

Donald climbed on top of Goofy's shoulders and got out his staff. He began firing spells at the Heartless, buying Sora some time to get across the bridge. A shot or two would usually finish off a Heartless, and Donald was well practiced at shooting the vile beings. Once the Heartless on the bridge were taken car of Donald began to fire on the ones at the base of the bridge that were trying to sever the ropes.

When Sora was almost across, Donald sent a particularly strong Firaga spell that snapped to cords of the bridge. Sora had to jump the last few steps of his departure, but was safe and sound. And more importantly the Heartless were unable to follow them for the time being.

They all took a moment to recover their breath. It was then that Donald heard something.

"Quite!" he yelled. They all practically stopped breathing as he held his ear out to the jungle bush.

"Quick, this way!" he yelled, taking off at a dead run.

They followed him through the bush until they came to a clearing. There were a number of Heartless dancing around a fire. They all wielded ceremonial looking torches, but their beady yellow eyes seemed to burn brighter still. They continued to dance around the fire, unaware of the newcomers' presence. At the far end of the clearing was the source of the sound that Donald heard. There stood, in a thick metal cage, Jack Sparrow.


End file.
